


She's Gone

by neo4_urSOUL



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, thundergrace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo4_urSOUL/pseuds/neo4_urSOUL
Summary: Anissa calls Grace after she finds out Jennifer has ran off with Khalil. Grace's POV





	She's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting anything on here or anywhere online really. This is just something that randomly popped in my head and I typed up in the notes app on my phone when I couldn't sleep so excuse any mistakes/typos.
> 
> But anyways I love Black Lightning and I can't wait to find out about Grace's powers and have more ThunderGrace scenes! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Laying on the couch, drinking wine and reading the latest issue of The Outsiders, what a perfect way to spend one of the few Fridays off that I have. No customers, no loud music, just me, my plants and my comic. The only thing missing is Anissa sitting on the floor with her textbooks and notes covering my coffee table, nose buried in her schoolwork. She left a couple hours ago to go check on her mom since she hadn't responded to any of Anissa’s text today.

The couch starts to vibrate in the spot where my phone is tucked into the pocket of my joggers. Pulling the phone out to check the caller id to see the black female doctor and blue heart emojis and a picture of Anissa making a goofy face across my screen. A smile involuntarily crosses my face while my body gets warm all over as I answer the phone. 

"Hey Nissa, I was just thi---"

"She's gone Grace, we can't find her, we don't know where she is!" Anissa yells through the phone. 

"Who're you talking about Nissa, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Jen's gone! My mom got home and she wasn't there and her therapist said she probably ran off with this boy." 

Through the phone, all I can hear is her crying while it sounds like she's shuffling around looking for something. I immediately sit up completely ready to go find my keys.

"And my dad is blaming me because I told him it had to be her ex because I saw he was texting her. Apparently, it's my fault for not telling him and mom that but I guess we're just going to disregard the whole fact that they've pulled her out of school and kept her locked up in the house for what they say is her safety. She's 16, of course she's going to do something stupid like this, she feels trapped." 

Sobs come through the phone and I head to my bedroom for a hoodie and some sneakers. 

"It's okay Anissa, I'm sure she's fine. Where are you at, I'm coming to you I'm getting in my car now." Grabbing my keys off the counter I rush out the door and down the stairs to my car.

"There's nothing you can do Grace, you don't have to drop everything because of my shit. I'm sorry I called you like this, just enjoy your night please." Her voice is low on the other side of the phone and I can hear her sniffling into the receiver.

"I'm coming, where are you?"

"My place."

"Don't hang up. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

I put the car into drive and pull out of my parking space and head towards my girlfriend. Thankfully the road isn't too congested and it's easy to maneuver through traffic. The occasional sniffles on the other side of the phone let me know that Anissa is still there and probably still crying. 

"What if something happens to her, maybe my dad was right and this is my fault." Her voice barely above a whisper.

My heart breaks hearing her talk like this, her sister is the most important person in her life. She takes her big sister duty seriously, I know she'd do anything for her sister. 

"None of this is your fault babe, she's 16. We all did crazy things at 16. I'm sure she's fine."

Thankfully I'm not getting caught at too many stoplights, I'm probably about 5 minutes away.

"You don't understand, that boy is bad news Grace! He's caught up with some bad people who won't hesitate to kill her if she gets in their way. I told her not to talk to him!" Her voice thick with tears and hoarse from crying. I can't wait until I can get to her so I can wrap my arms around her. 

I pull up to the house and park in the driveway beside her car, shut the car off and hop out. 

"I just parked, come to the door and let me in."

As I'm walking up the steps Anissa opens the door and I hang up the phone. Her eyes are red and she has visible tear tracks down her face. I barely get to the door when she throws her arms around my neck. 

Hot tears start to soak through my hoodie as I wrap my arms around her waist and hugged her tight. Her body is shaking from crying. I'm holding her tight just in case her legs go weak I can hold her up. 

"It's okay. Jen's okay. They'll find her. It'll be okay." Rubbing circles along her back trying to do what I can to soothe her while she cries.

We stand in the door for what feels like forever before she pulls her face from my neck. I wipe the tears from her cheeks with the sleeve of my hoodie.

"Let's go inside. I'll make you some tea."

She grabs my hand and pulls me inside and I shut the door behind us. I get her to sit on the couch in the living room while I go into the kitchen to make her tea. 

Having been here many times I move around the kitchen with ease finding a mug and tea bags and honey. Her head isn't visible over the top of the chair anymore so I'm assuming she's laid down. 

With the warm cup in my hand, I head into the living room.

"Drinking this." She sits up as I hand her the cup.

"Thanks."

I sit on the couch, against the arm of it so I'm facing her. She sips from the mug and puts it down on the coffee table. 

She starts to crawl across the couch so I stretch out so she can lay down with me. Laying her head on my chest she cuddles in close and wraps her arms around me. 

"I'm her big sister I'm supposed to protect her." Her voice muffled from her face being buried in my chest. 

"I couldn't protect her when the 100 came to the school, I couldn't protect her from our parents basically turning her into a prisoner, I moved out when she needed me the most and it led her right to this boy. I'm a terrible big sister."

I hate hearing her talk about herself like this. I rub circles on her back trying to soothe her. 

"Don't talk like that Anissa, you are the best big sister. None of that stuff was in your control, you do the best you can. You love your sister more than anything in the world and everyone knows it including her. I know you're worried right now but they'll find her or she'll come back." I really don't know how effective I'm being right now but she's stopped crying so we're making progress.

"You're right, I just wish she would call me or text me back just so I know she's safe."

"Jen is a smart kid and she loves you. She'll call.”

Anissa's phone rings from the coffee table not even 5 seconds later. She almost falls off the couch trying to sit up and answer it. 

"It's my dad," she says looking at the caller id.

I can't hear his side of the conversation so I try to figure out what's happening based off of Anissa's reactions. 

"Okay, I'm on my way." Her face isn't giving anything away as she answers the phone. 

"The cops have a lead of where she could be, I'm going to go meet my dad."

I want to help so I sit up and grab my keys. 

"I'm coming with you."

She turns towards me and puts her hand over mine with my keys in it.

"No, you stay here. I don't want to drag you into my family shit."

"I can be useful Nissa, I want to help."

"I know you do but I need you to stay here just in case she shows up here looking for me."

I wish I was brave enough to tell her about my powers and how I really can help but I don't want to put Anissa in any danger. If the guy Jen is with really is mixed up in some bad stuff the last thing they need is me causing more trouble.

"Okay I'll stay here but please keep me updated."

She grabs her keys and gets off the couch. Halfway to the door she turns back around and comes back to the couch. 

"You really are the best girlfriend in the entire world, I'm sorry about all this." She leans over the back of the couch and kisses me. It's quick, just enough for her to let me know she appreciates me being here. 

She rushes back to the door, "I'll text you with updates," she says as she closes the door. 

I lay back across the couch as I hear her pull out the driveway. 

The house is too quiet and my mind is all over the place. I'm worried about Anissa, I really hope Jen is okay. I know Anissa wants me to stay here just in case Jen shows up but I doubt she'll show up here. I'm tempted to go to Anissa and just be with her even if she won't let me help but what if I leave and Jen does come here and she's hurt and needs help, I would never forgive myself. I turn on the tv and pretend to watch whatever reality show the tv is on right now. 

My phone pings with a text message from Anissa.

AP: Jen just called me. She's safe but she still won't tell me where she is. She hung up before they could trace the call for her location. 

GC: I'm glad she's safe. They'll find her don't worry! Let me know what you need me to do if you need me to come to you just say the word and I'm on the way.

AP: Thanks babe but you're already doing more than you need to. I really appreciate you being here for me. More than you know 💙💙💙

I know this is a risk but it's a risk I'm willing to take to make sure Anissa's family is okay. I scroll through my contacts to find the bow and arrow contact in my phone and hit call. 

It rings 3 times before the person on the other line picks up. 

"I wasn't expecting to hear anything from you so soon Grace." The voice on the other side of the phone full of snark. 

"I need a favor. My girlfriend's sister is missing and she could be in trouble. You think you can track her down?"

"What's her name?" He asks. 

"Jennifer Pierce. Her dad is Jefferson Pierce from over at Garfield."

"Hmmmmm...Pierce. I think I know that name. I'll see what I can find and give you a callback." 

"Thanks Roy," he hangs up the phone. 

Now I guess all I can do is wait.


End file.
